


I'm Not Passive (But Aggressive)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [34]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s another little!pete fic that I thought up of after seeing a post and reblogging it on my littlespace blog. it’s not the best thing i’ve written ever, but I did try to include character interaction with littles and cgs I haven’t written much for lately. I hope you enjoy! [title from ‘The Kids Aren’t Alright’ by FOB] (note, there is a section in italics wherein it is indicating use of sign language.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Not Passive (But Aggressive)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another little!pete fic that I thought up of after seeing a post and reblogging it on my littlespace blog. it’s not the best thing i’ve written ever, but I did try to include character interaction with littles and cgs I haven’t written much for lately. I hope you enjoy! [title from ‘The Kids Aren’t Alright’ by FOB] (note, there is a section in italics wherein it is indicating use of sign language.)

“I’m not _that small_.” Pete protests, squirming until he gets comfortable in Travie’s lap then poking his nose into the groove in his collarbone.

“No, you’re not _too_ small. But you are small, like a baby bat.” Gabe supplies, mouth full of salad as he sits next to them on the floor.

Pete giggles and nods a bit, opening an eye to look at Gabe. “I’m your baby bat, Papi?” he asks in between laughs.

“Yeah, yeah you are.”

 

-*

 

Pete’s basic method of ‘scaring’ the other littles or even the caregivers was very simple and rarely effective.

First, he would try to sneak up on his intended target, then, he would simply jump on them while caterwauling. As stated, it rarely worked, only because Pete wasn’t good at sneaking at all.

While Pete wasn’t good at scaring others, he was good at getting scared himself.

“Daddy, Papi, Daddy, Papi!!” Pete all but cries as he makes his way into the home studio and crawls onto Gabe’s lap. “There was a really scary ghost on TV and Trick won’t change the channel!”

As Gabe turns off certain equipment, he notes how hard Pete is shaking, and he comfortingly rubs his back as he lifts him up.

“What are you two watching in there?” Travie asks, perking up from his laptop.

“ _Ghost Adventures_. Trick wanted to watch it.”

“Sounds like we won’t be watching that anymore then.” Gabe remarks as he carries Pete out of the room towards the dayroom.

He knew that Pete would feel less scared after some chocolate milk and a nap, and that was all that mattered in the moment.

 

-*

 

Gabe had been helping Travie cook dinner when they both hear a hard thump followed by a short and sharp yowl.

Bowie quickly wakes up in the doggie bed he was sharing with Ledger, and scampering out of the kitchen to figure out what was wrong. Gabe puts down the knife he was using to cut vegetables and follows.

He only has to round a corner before he comes across Pete, leaning against the hallway wall, rubbing his forehead vigorously while Bowie nosed at his legs in concern.

“Papi, I was trying to find a bug and I thought I saw it but then I hit my head on the wall. Now my forehead hurts.” Pete explains hurriedly, coming to Gabe for a hug.

This wasn’t the first time Pete had bumped into something because he wasn’t paying attention, but it was more often toes and knees than heads. This had to be treated with more caution.

“Then let’s put some ice on it, baby bat.” Gabe says, quietly leading him back to the kitchen.

Pete is sat down at the island table, and Gabe goes to the freezer and gets out an ice pack before going back and gently pressing it on Pete’s forehead.

“Ow! Papi! It’s coooold.” Pete yelps, trying to move away from the ice pack, not being able to do so due to Gabe following his path of retreat.

“Only for a few minutes, Pete. Then I’ll put it back in the freezer.” Gabe says, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

Pete sighs and admits defeat, whimpering every little bit at the ice pack while watching Travie fixing dinner.

 

-*

 

Patrick didn’t expect to see Pete sitting on the bathroom counter at almost three in the morning, much less at Brendon and Sarah’s house.

“What’re you doing in here, Petey?” Patrick mumbles sleepily, eyes adjusting to the light of the bathroom as he stumbles over to the toilet.

Pete’s crouched in front of the mirror, more or less staring at his reflection up until Patrick’s about done with his business. “ ‘m not tired is all, Tricky.” He murmurs, reaching to pull up the hood to his bat onesie, letting the droopy ears flop against the sides of his head.

“Oh. You wanna cuddle?” Patrick questions, moving to flush the toilet.

“Sure. Wash your hands though.”

They both soon end up back in the inflatable mattress that had been set up in Brendon’s room, cuddling together.

Usually, if Patrick was big, he’d be telling Pete verbally to go to sleep. However, when he’s little, he just nuzzles his face deep into Pete’s collarbone, allowing his sleepwarm breathing to lull the elder to sleep. It worked almost everytime.

 

-*

 

“Mikes! Does Ray have any fruit in the fridge?” Pete asks, making Mikey divert his attention from the page he was coloring to him.

_“I think so?”_ Mikey signs, then standing up and joining him at the kitchen door. _“We should look.”_

Pete nods before taking Mikey’s hand, leading him to the fridge which he immediately opens up. It doesn’t take long for them to catch eye with a large plastic container of assorted fruits.

Before they could so much as move it, Ray and Frank come into the room, making Mikey and Pete jump in surprise.

“Why’s the fridge open?” Frank asks, deciding to move around and grab a Paw Patrol sippy cup from the middle shelf, starting to drink the juice in it.

“We wanted our juice too!” Pete explains, then reaching for his own sippy cup, Mikey following suit.

Ray raises an eyebrow in suspicion at the rushed feeling he was getting from the two littles, but quickly shook it off. “Just let me know if you get hungry, alright?”

They both nod, still occupied with their cups. Ray then follows Frank back to wherever they had come from, leaving them alone again.

_“I’m really hungry now.”_ Mikey motions, and Pete agrees.

-

Ray, Frank, Gee, and Patrick find them half an hour later, still in the kitchen.

Mikey and Pete are chowing down on the fruit container’s contents, faces sticky with juice as they giggle at the odd color and texture of the sliced kiwis.

“What are you two goofballs doing over here?” Ray asks calmly, approaching the table and sitting down in front of them, the others going to sit around him.

“The fruit looked good, Ray. It also TASTES good! Want a can-o-lope?” Pete prods, mouth full of bright yellow pineapple.

Ray grins at Pete’s mispronunciation and shakes his head. “Sure, let the others have some too.”

The fruit container had been meant for a meeting later that week, but after seeing how happy Mikey had been hanging out with Pete, he couldn’t even be that upset. Otherwise, he did need to get soup for Gerard among other groceries.

 

-*

 

Pete had expected to wake up to the smell of Gabe fixing pancakes, cause it was Saturday morning and Gabe always made pancakes for breakfast on Tuesdays and Saturdays.

However, when he comes down the stairs, he’s confused to see Meagan fixing a bowl of Fruity Pebbles for Max, who was sitting at the table, still in his Bugs Bunny pajamas.

He squeezes Major Tom and Batty close as he approaches the dining room table, where Max quickly notices him.

“Petey! Goooood morning!” the middle greets cheerfully, moving to show Pete the funny papers on the table.

Normally, Pete would join in on reading the paper with his big brother, but he’s so confused. He sits in the chair and waits a moment before asking the question on the tip of his tongue.

“Where’s Papi and Daddy?”

“They’re out.” Max replies, nonplussed as he grabs the bowl of cereal from Meagan and setting it in front of himself.

“Out where?”

“They got called in by their studios, and no one else was awake when they needed to leave, so I came in.” Meagan says, returning to the fridge and grabbing a silly-straw cup of orange juice for Max and a sippy cup of the same for Pete.

“Why’d they get called out?”

“Why do you keep asking so many questions, Petey?” Max interrupts, mouth full of cereal as he speaks.

“Max, that wasn’t nice.” Meagan lightly chastises, running a hand through Pete’s blond-tipped hair. “I’m not sure why they got called, but they’ll be back before Trick wakes up, don’t worry.”

“Sorry, Meagan.” Max blushes as he bows his head, returning to the comics in front of him.

“Good,” Pete hums, taking his sippy cup out of his mouth. “Trick would be _upset_ if Papi and Daddy weren’t here and he didn’t know why.”

 

_End._


End file.
